Talking to the moon
by alejandra-lovegood
Summary: Querido Alexander, Hace ya tiempo que nos separamos, más de lo que quisiera recordar ¿pero sabes? A pesar de todo tú sigues firmemente clavado en mi corazón, tú nunca fuiste trivial, te lo hice saber muchas veces, pero jamás me creíste...


Querido Alexander…

Hace ya tiempo que nos separamos, más de lo que quisiera recordar ¿pero sabes? A pesar de todo tú sigues firmemente clavado en mi corazón, tú nunca fuiste trivial, te lo hice saber muchas veces, pero jamás me creíste.

Tú me lograste cambiar Alec, después de tantos años manteniendo una rutina, un estatus, y llegaste tú y lo rompiste todo, rompiste mis barreras, y eso me asustó… Fuiste diferente, de una forma que ni yo comprendo, pero lo eras, de una hermosa y hermosa forma lo fuiste.

Y lo serás, ya que no importa lo que haya pasado, siempre serás una parte importante de mi vida, no importa cuánto dure, siempre serás mío y yo siempre seré tuyo.

Sigo viviendo en el mismo edificio, en el mismo piso, en el mismo loft, esperando que regreses a mí, pero sé que eso es ya imposible, a veces creo poder verte, como solías estar cada mañana ¿recuerdas que siempre usabas la misma pijama negra? Aunque a la mañana siguiente estuviera llena de pelos de Presidente Miau…

Creo verte, y quiero creerlo, pero sé que es imposible, lo que había entre tú y yo acabó, hace mucho.

Hoy me levanté temprano, y cuando desperté lo hice con frío, ya que las sábanas que me cubrían, habían caído al suelo, instintivamente me agaché hacia el piso del lado que solía ser tuyo de la cama; esperaba verte ahí, en el suelo echo una bolita entre las sábanas, ya que solías moverte y caerte por las noches, cuando dormías a mi lado.

¿Lo recuerdas Alec? ¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿O es que ya son sólo imaginaciones mías, como todo lo demás?

Después de mi decepción, intenté poner orden en el loft, todo aquí se cae a pedazos; basura en todas partes, ropa sucia y otras sustancias de dudosa procedencia, esparcidas en el suelo, y ni rastro de Presidente Miau.

Desde que te fuiste, mi gato, nuestro gato, pasa mucho menos tiempo aquí dentro, y cuando está, se dedica a ronronear y maullar sobre la que solía ser tu almohada, él también te extraña.

Con un chasquido de mis dedos, todo está en su lugar, tal como a tú solías decirme que era lo correcto.

Pero algo no está bien, en el rincón más alejado de la casa, hay un montículo de ropa diversa, y esas prendas claro, no son mías, son sólo la clara demostración de que he intentado olvidarte, lo he hecho muchas veces, de mil y un formas distintas, pero nada sirve. Te clavaste en lo más profundo de mi corazón Alec.

Con otro chasquido de mis dedos hago desaparecer toda esa ropa, no me importa a donde vaya a parar.

-Miau… -escucho a mis pies.

¡Hoy Presidente está en casa! Tal vez no puedas notarlo, pero ahora tiene algunos años más, es un gato gordo y viejo ahora, e incluso así, se las ingenia para escapar durante días.

-Miau… -me repite, recordándome que para lo único que ha regresado es para comer.

Él te extraña Alec, a veces creo que él sale a buscarte, pero lo que no sabe es que es imposible encontrarte.

Le sirvo su comida a nuestro gato, que comienza a comer antes dirigiéndome una sencilla mirada de agradecimiento.

Y luego, aunque yo no quiera debo desayunar ¿pero sabes por qué lo hago? Hoy es miércoles, y como cada miércoles iré a visitarte, a espiarte mejor dicho, ya que nunca me acerco lo suficiente para que me veas.

Desayunado y duchado, me arreglo, siempre me arreglo especialmente en un día como hoy, y mientras lo hago puedo ver mi reflejo en el espejo.

Ahora yo también soy diferente, mis amigos dicen que estoy ahora más loco de lo normal, y que fue una tontería lo que hice, que se me ve infeliz así… Pero yo no lo creo.

No me estoy explicando, quiero decir que tal vez no lo sepas, pero ya no soy inmortal, me deshice de mi inmortalidad por ti, la mayoría dice que fue una estupidez, ya que ni así, siendo mortal, estás tú a mi lado.

Soy unos años mayor, no te diré cuantos, ya que ese tiempo es también el que he estado separado de ti, y no quiero recordar.

Me observo al espejo una vez más, y cuando mi atuendo es adecuado, tomo las llaves del loft y salgo a la calle.

El cielo está gris, anunciando una próxima tormenta, pero ni eso me impedirá verte, así que sólo casqueo los dedos y una sombrilla aparece en mi mano.

Con paso lento pero firme camino hacia ese lugar, ese al que ya me sé de memoria el camino, como si estuviera pintado de amarillo para mis ojos.

¿Tú eres feliz Alec? ¿En ese lugar donde estás?

Comienzo a caminar, mientras una ligera lluvia comienza a caer.

El camino es algo largo, pero siempre prefiero hacerlo a pie, sé que cada paso es un paso más cerca de ti, además de que prefiero guardar mi magia para emergencias.

Me dedico por unos minutos sólo a caminar, observando a los mundanos pasar, ajenos a todo el dolor y añoranza que llevo dentro.

Y después, llegué al Instituto.

Pero claro, como siempre, sólo me detengo unos momentos, los necesarios para que Izzy, que está sentada en las escaleras de la entrada me vea y me salude con un movimiento triste de la mano.

Con ella está Clary, ahora son parabatai ¿lo sabías?, creo que no, te alejaste antes de su ceremonia, y ahora las dos, al igual que yo, al igual que todo, han crecido, y para que te hagas una idea, puedo ver como la puerta del Instituto se abre y sale Jace, con un niño en brazos; William Alexander.

Tu parabatai se ve cambiado, fueron muchos golpes en su vida, pero a pesar de todo, salió adelante, una prueba de ello es ese pequeño niño, y la runa de boda que comparte con Clary.

Jace me observa un momento, antes de sonreír y saludarme con un movimiento de cabeza.

Los saludo a los tres agitando mi mano, para después darme la vuelta y continuar mi camino.

Sé que no estás en el Instituto, sería algo loco e imposible, entonces le doy la vuelta al edificio y llego a mi destino.

_Homenaje a los caídos_

Eso dice la entrada, el que era el patio trasero del Instituto ahora es eso, un homenaje a los que murieron en la guerra contra Sebastian.

Personas como tú, porque estás muerto.

Con un nudo en la garganta, abro la reja, y camino poco a poco a ese pequeño espacio que conozco bien.

Me recargo junto a un árbol cercano, sin importar que se arruinen mis ropas, ese es el lugar en el que suelo estar cada miércoles.

No necesito estar más cerca, desde donde estoy puedo distinguir perfectamente donde estás; a tu izquierda tienes a tu padre, y a tu derecha a Simon.

_Alexander Gideon Lightwood_

Pero hoy es diferente, esta vez decido ir frente a ti, cosa que no hacía desde aquel día en que pusieron tu placa junto a las otras.

Llego frente a lo que me queda de ti, recibiendo a cambio sólo un deslumbro de la placa plateada donde está grabado tu nombre, la fecha de nacimiento, y defunción.

-Hola Alexander…

Es lo único que puedo decirte, lo único necesario para que tú entiendas, todo lo que tengo dentro.

Presidente Miau no puede encontrarte por que no estás más aquí en este mundo, ese niño lleva tu nombre como un homenaje hacia ti…

Y yo soy mortal, para que cada día que pase sea uno menos sin ti.

Dicen que lo que hice fue suicidio, pero no lo creo, suicidarme hubiera sido un insulto a tu memoria, que moriste cumpliendo tu deber, moriste en batalla.

No, yo lo que hice fue cambiar mi vida, y viviré cada día de ella al máximo, sólo por ti.

Y espero, que el día que volvamos a encontrarnos, volvamos a estar juntos.

Eres todo lo que tengo, y por que donde sea que te encuentres, debes saber que a pesar de que estás muerto, eres mi razón de vivir.

Cuando nos volvamos a ver, no me importará ser muchos años mayor que tú.

Nada de eso importará, mientras vuelva a estar junto a ti…

Pero por ahora, tengo que conformarme con hablarle a la luna, pensando que eres tú el que me escucha.

Donde sea que estés Alexander.

Aku cinta kamu….


End file.
